


sink into your skin

by neradia3



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: 2008, F/F, I don't know him, Implied Sexual Content, Nudity mentioned, Secret Lovers AU, addiction mentioned, and because I can, friends to lovers?, high school au? kind of?, i know isobel is 17 in 2008 but i'm aging her up to 18 because it's just easier, just some wholesome wlw content, no my journals. your sketchbooks?, noah doesn't exist okay?, rosa knows isobel is an alien, rosabel, we are all alone, who is he again?, your journals. my sketchbooks?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neradia3/pseuds/neradia3
Summary: As they would look up at the stars, and Rosa would tell Isobel of her favorite constellations, Isobel would start to think that maybe her mom was right about this whole "girl friend" thing. Of course, this would be true if feelings for Rosa never crawled through her over time, climbing to the one destination that feelings of love tend to rest: her chest where the heart that pumps blood through her lives.or...Isobel won't read Rosa's memories that they share, so she remembers her own.
Relationships: Isobel Evans/Rosa Ortecho
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17
Collections: Roswell New Mexico 👽🤠👩🔬💄





	sink into your skin

**Author's Note:**

> I may write an epilogue, but we'll see ;)  
> comments are appreciated

The only time Isobel invites Rosa over to her house for the evening is when she knows for sure that no one is going to be home, not even Max. She knows that her parents don't mind her having friends over, especially Ann who actually encourages it because the only friends that Isobel seems to have in her life are Max and Michael, and Max is her twin brother. He doesn't really count.

Ann keeps telling her that she needs more girl friends who she can bond with, who share similar interests. There's no way for Isobel to connect with them as her mom would say. Isobel is different in a way that makes playing Truth or Dare or Twenty-one Questions practically impossible.

People know about the story of the three kids who were found roaming the desert. There's no doubt that her potential girl friends would ask about it. She's already promised she'd keep her true identity just between Max and Michael as they're like her too. They understand her more than any possible girl friend would.

Although she did promise Max and Michael this one thing, she made her own choice to let Rosa in on it. And her reaction to being told that Isobel is an alien: _Wow, that's cool_. 

Rosa likes this idea of secrecy, sneaking around, being mischievous despite Ann's concerns of Isobel's social life, and Isobel respects that as she pulls Rosa into her bedroom and shuts the door. 

_You can never come over to my place,_ Rosa once said. _I share a room with my sister, and it fucking sucks. She plans on leaving for the summer to go on a road trip, so maybe then, I'll finally have the room to myself. I can show you all the art I painted on my bedroom walls._

Besides, Rosa isn't Isobel's friend anyway. Wouldn't that be rather difficult to explain to her parents?

Well, they did start out as friends. 

Isobel would go up to the roof of the Crashdown and sit with Rosa on the sign. The two would talk about their shitty days, and Isobel would tell Rosa all of the New Roswell High gossip that Rosa misses listening in on. Rosa would tell Isobel that she can add another day to the tally of the consecutive days that she didn't use. Isobel remembers being so proud of her. 

_That must mean that the help you've been getting from your bio dad is really working._

As they would look up at the stars, and Rosa would tell Isobel her favorite constellations, Isobel would start to think that maybe her mom was right about this whole "girl friend" thing. Of course, this would be true if feelings for Rosa never crawled through her over time, climbing to the one destination that feelings of love tend to rest: her chest where the heart that pumps blood through her lives. 

The first time they kissed was under the bleachers during a football game. Rosa took her hand once they were out of Michael and Max's views and guided her to the shadows. No one could see them, lights and eyes glued to the football team. What was there to watch? They were losing anyway. It wasn't like anything exciting was happening. But for Isobel, this was the most exciting moment of her life. 

She thought back to when she was fourteen, how jealous she was that every girl in her class was being asked out to the mixer except her. She could hear Ann saying, _Boys will be all over you, Isobel. At this age, they just don't know what they want yet. And this is something you shouldn't be worrying about right now, sweetheart. You'll find love someday. It might not be today, but it could be tomorrow._

After seeing how upset she was about a stupid mixer during lunch the next day--her mother's words stuck somewhere in the cobwebs of her brain--Michael asked her to be his date even though she very much considers him as her brother. Although she now knows why Michael really asked her to the mixer. 

_Look, Mama. I finally found her._

Rosa drew Isobel in for a rough kiss, a kiss that's still ingrained deep in her lips. 

And she relives that same kiss over and over with her back pressed against her bedroom wall, Rosa's hands slipping under her blouse. 

Pull and tug. Whispers, gasps, moans on tongues. Nails against skin, skin against skin, and exploration. Exploration of everything. 

How they connect, live and breathe. What they like to feel. How they like to feel. Every soft touch. Every embrace. Every thought, pain, and sorrow washes away with each kiss that Rosa blesses on her. 

Isobel can't get enough of feeling only Rosa. Just Rosa and nothing else. No one else. 

* * *

Isobel has never slept with anyone before, and what she experienced with Rosa was nothing like she thought it would be. 

She heard of stories passed around the halls of New Roswell High of girls hooking up with random boys at parties no matter how drunk they both were. Those stories always grossed her out. She didn't care to hear about other people's sex lives. She always thought that that was something people should keep to themselves and not share with the entire senior class. 

But they did anyway. And what she would hear had nothing to do with love at all, like she expected sex to be all about. It's not, and Isobel can't stand the idea of sleeping with someone she doesn't love. 

What these girls would mumble down the hall only regarded the sex itself, how much fun it was, instead of everything else in between. Instead of the feeling of another person resting on your bare chest, feeling them sink into your skin and become a part of you that can't be cleaned off when you shower. The most beautiful part about sex is what comes after it. The quiet lull. 

After an hour, Isobel and Rosa are still in that spot, the quiet lull. All they can hear are cars going by and crickets hidden in the grass, and that's how they like it. There's also a humming, a vibration in Isobel's throat. When she kisses Rosa's forehead, it stops, then starts again. 

"Can I draw you?" Rosa asks. 

And there goes the quiet lull. 

"Hmm?" 

"You're beautiful. I want to draw you, every inch of you."

* * *

April 2008

_You're beautiful, Isobel._

_And what does that have to do with anything? Michael and Max are leaving me. The only people I've ever truly known. They're my family._

Isobel remembers the first time Rosa called her beautiful. They were in their special spot in the turquoise mines, away from the rest of the world. They were hidden in the dark; a few lit candles were their only light. Despite that, they could see each other just fine, tangled in each other's arms, under one of the many blankets Rosa had stashed there. 

It was Rosa's idea to spend the night together in the turquoise mines. They would just sleep, alone, unbothered, not a worry clouding their heads. Except the few things--more like unexpected surprises--that Isobel heard from her brothers during one of their hang-outs. 

Europe. They were going to travel all the way to Europe and leave Isobel behind. Go backpacking and meet European girls, or whatever. And Max was going to focus on his writing, a novel that he had "inside" him just waiting to blossom and be put into words on paper. 

_I don't know. I just... thought it._ A delicate kiss hit Isobel's shoulder. It lingered. It stained Isobel's skin, absorbed deep with many kisses that lay before it. _I'm sorry that they're leaving, Isobel. I know what it's like when people you love leave you, and no one should have to go through that._

Isobel turned in Rosa's arms and buried her head under Rosa's chin. It was also the first time she cried in front of Rosa. The first time she let herself break in front of Rosa. 

And Rosa still held her close, whispered sweet words, stroked her blonde locks. Anything to make Isobel feel better. Anything. She'd do anything. 

* * *

Isobel lies on her stomach, bare, on top of her sheets and comforter. "Does anyone else besides you have access to your journals?" 

"My sketchbooks?" Rosa asks. She's sitting at the foot on the bed, her sketchbook and one of those special drawing pencils in hand. The oversized hoodie that she keeps in Isobel's bedroom for whenever she sleeps over drowns her. 

"They have writing in them, don't they?"

"You've looked in my journals?"

"No, your sketchbooks."

Rosa rolls her eyes. "No, Isobel. The only person that would is Liz, and I tell her strictly not to touch them. Your nude drawings are gonna be safe, I promise. My eyes, and my eyes only." She leans forward a bit and fixes up Isobel's hair. It needs to be brushed. "But seriously, when did you look through them?"

Isobel rests her head on her crossed arms. "Hmm... a few weeks ago. I found one in our spot in the turquoise mines. I was curious." 

"Wait, I wasn't there?"

"Sometimes, I like going there to be alone. And I've been... practicing something new. I'm trying to expand my powers. Going into people's minds is fun and all, but I can't exactly use it to protect myself."

* * *

May 2008

_So, like this?_ Isobel focused on one of the three empty Brockman bottles lined up along the wall of the cave. A short ringing, and the bottle slowly lifted a few inches off the ground. She had enough strength to keep it floating for a few seconds before it crashed when Isobel let it go, leaving traces of shattered glass. She exhaled and placed her hands on her hips, mentally praising herself at how much progress she had made since her last practice session with Michael. 

He was teaching her telekinesis. Telekinesis was his specialty, but somehow, while her emotions got the best of her during an argument with Max a month before, she used telekinesis, and the glass of water she was holding in her hand broke. The glass left its mark or multiple marks, and she spent hours trying to pull them out by herself. 

When Rosa asked her about it, the cuts on her palm, she strayed away from it. She didn't want Rosa to know that she was experimenting with new powers. She didn't know how she would feel about it. If it would be too much for Rosa to handle. If it would cause Rosa to leave her. 

_You're gettin' it._ He gave Isobel a bottle of nail polish remover and gestured to his own nose to let Isobel know that her's was bleeding. _You'll get stronger, Iz, with more practice. You won't have any more of those nose bleeds if you keep practicing maybe every day._

Isobel scoffed, wiped her nose with the sleeve of her zip-up, and took a swig of the acetone. _Yeah, right. I barely have any control, Michael. This is like when we first learned about our powers a few years ago. Remember? I had zero control. And I couldn't stay in someone's head for more than a minute without puking._

Fuck alien puberty. If humans really thought that puberty was shit for them, well they should try adding super alien powers into the mix. 

_I'm serious, Isobel. You could get as strong as me someday._

_I'm being serious too, Michael._ She shot him a glare. _Also, that's painfully unrealistic. Telekinesis is_ your _specialty. I can't out-match you._ She shook her head, downed the last bit of acetone that was left, then gave it back to Michael. _But I'm glad that you're helping me. I would do the same, you know, if you suddenly were able to go into people's minds._

Michael chuckled and left Isobel's side to roam the small cove of the turquoise mines. _So, how did you find this place anyway?_ he asked, tracing his fingertips on some of the spray paint art that covered spots on the wall. Some were random scribbles--Isobel painted those. While others were painted on with stencils--they were done by Rosa. 

As Michael examined each one, Isobel kept her eyes down, but remembered those fun moments she shared with Rosa. It was before they moved from friendship to something more. Something magical. Something beautiful. Something Isobel never expected. 

There were laughs, so much laughter. Isobel and Rosa lying together on a large, knitted blanket, Rosa's eyes on the cave's ceiling while Isobel's were on her. They were always on her. Every time they'd lie together after fooling around with the spray paint and stencils, there was a tugging in Isobel's chest. A tug that hurt because she wasn't sure if she could actually act on it. The feelings that were far ingrained in her soul that there was no way to dig them out. 

_Iz, have you been hanging out with Rosa Ortecho? This is her art._ Michael looked back to Isobel. _Is that how you found this place? Because of Rosa?_

Isobel cleared her throat, fiddling with her sleeves. She was so glad that her zip-up was black. She wouldn't want Ann to question the blood stained on her sleeve from her nose. _I don't know what you're talking about._

* * *

Rosa draws Isobel in pieces, fixating on one part of Isobel at a time. She uses the same page for each part of her, including as much detail as she can, even into something as quiet as her hands or a profile sketch, which don't necessarily need extravagant details. But Isobel's her girlfriend. She's a treasure to Rosa, a woman capable of amazing things. It's impossible to do simple with Isobel Evans. 

She wants to put everything into these bits and pieces of Isobel, like she is exploring her again, feeling her again. Rosa's lips on Isobel's skin, her hands free to roam. They memorize Isobel until their nerves are numb, until the feeling isn't new anymore, and Isobel bleeds into her, soaks in newly drawn bath water. 

To feel all of that again... She glances over at Isobel at the head of the bed. Her back is to Rosa, and she's curled up, her head at one side and her feet at the other. 

It's like she's sleeping, soundless and gentle. She hasn't spoken much since she changed poses after Rosa finished drawing her entire left side from her face to right above her ass, the side of Isobel that holds her beauty mark. Next to her nose is the dot, a little dot that Rosa adores. Even though it's just a small little thing, she can't imagine her without it. 

"I'll be done soon, Isobel," Rosa says as she places the last few touches on Isobel's hair. When she doesn't hear a word from Isobel in response, she stops her pencil strokes and sets her sketchbook beside her. "Izzie."

She is sleeping, isn't she?

Rosa crawls over to Isobel and lies on her side next to her, wrapping her arms around her, tangling their legs. 

Despite Isobel's height, Rosa is always the big spoon. She loves holding Isobel, and Isobel loves being held. There, of course, are some exceptions where Isobel feels the need to protect Rosa, and holding her as the two sleep gives her some peace-of-mind. Rosa's not going anywhere. But sometimes, she just needs that reminder. 

Most of the time, Isobel is Rosa's teddy bear, one of those large ones that people win at street fairs. Her skin is soft against Rosa's, which makes Rosa wonder if aliens all have flawless skin, similar to how aliens can't get sick. 

Isobel's perfect, the brand new giant cuddly teddy bear that immediately calms you when you hold it. Although, Isobel isn't that brand new giant cuddly teddy bear. She has a heartbeat that Rosa feels on her cheek that's pressed to Isobel's bare back. She doesn't keep it there for long, moving just a little to plant light, delicate kisses. 

Isobel hums and stirs, which causes Rosa to sit up and scoot backwards slightly. "Rosa?" she whispers. Isobel turns on her back and stares up at Rosa. "I fell asleep."

Rosa nods and gestures for Isobel to lay her head on her lap. And Isobel does. "Yes, love."

"You're done drawing me?"

"For now." Rosa brushes her thumb along Isobel's bangs. "You can sleep more." 

Isobel scoffs, but it's a slurred scoff. Her head is still foggy, yet to be cleared out by wakefulness. "You don't know one thing, Rosa. Aliens don't sleep."

"Baby, you literally fell asleep as I was drawing you. You can't fool me. But if you want to stay awake so bad, why don't we order some pizza?"

"Are places open after ten?" Isobel takes Rosa's hand in her own, holding it close to her chest. 

Rosa grins down at Isobel. Nope. Definitely not a teddy bear. 

* * *

May 2008

_Has anyone asked to be your date yet, Isobel?_ Max asked, as the trio stood by their lockers. 

They were waiting for their next classes to start, which was the only class in the day that they had together. AP Gov. 

_What?_ Isobel glanced up from her phone. 

She was texting Rosa about her stopping by New Roswell High to talk about prom plans. Was that what Max said? Something about a date to prom? Or if someone asked her to prom? Whatever it was, she didn't care enough to listen, too engrossed in her and Rosa's conversation. 

Rosa kept saying how badly she missed her, how much she wanted to kiss her, hold her, even though they saw each other yesterday. They hung out in their spot in the turquoise mines. They talked about stupid shit and cuddled until Isobel's parents needed her home for dinner. Every time Isobel went to the turquoise mines with Rosa and stayed a few hours from once school let out 'til dinner, Max questioned it, curious about his sister's whereabouts like any twin brother would be. 

And when he did ask, Isobel would always respond with: _That's none of your business._

He definitely knew that Isobel was hiding something, and it truly was something that he wouldn't expect of Isobel. How she was currently dating Rosa Ortecho was probably far from any of the possible ideas he had. 

_Prom, Iz. Did anyone ask you out to prom? You know, that's next week right?_

_I do know that, Max. Thanks for clarifying._ She looked back down at her phone, tapping on the phone's light pink back that somewhat matched her nail color, anticipating a reply from Rosa. 

Rosa said she was on her way, that she'd be a few minutes. That was a few minutes ago. 

Michael rolled his eyes and leaned forward to snag a peek of who Isobel was messaging. Before he could see anything at all, Isobel shot her head up, her eyes a cold glare. _You didn't answer his question, Iz._

Isobel huffed and tucked her phone away in her back pocket for the moment. _No. No one asked me. Why? Max, are you pushing Michael to ask me to another dance again? I'm not fourteen anymore._

_What are you talking about?_

_I know you told Michael to ask me to that mixer in eighth grade. I'm not a fucking idiot._ Isobel crossed her arms. _He wouldn't have asked me willingly._

 _No. That was all Michael, right Michael?_ Max nudged him with his elbow. 

_Dude, just stop._ Michael sighed and adjusted his backpack. _You're right, Isobel. Max did ask me to ask you to the mixer._

Isobel smirked. _You're a great brother, Max, but sometimes you need to step back._ She patted his shoulder, then took out her phone after hearing her text tone for Rosa. 

Lab. Second floor. 

_Well, uh, I gotta go._ She started to back away from them.

 _Isobel, we have class in two minutes,_ Max said.

 _Yeah... My, uh, lab partner for Bio is having another mental breakdown over our project due next week, so um... I need to console her._ Isobel left Max and Michael, going to the other side of the building first before taking the stairs to the second floor. 

* * *

The lab was dark when Isobel walked in, only a little bit of light coming in from the windows in the back. It was empty too. Was this the right lab Rosa messaged her about? No, there was only one lab on the second floor that was always open for student to use to work on projects and experiments. She was actually surprised that it currently wasn't in use. 

Isobel shrugged it off and strolled around, looking through different cabinets and drawers because out of the almost four years she'd been at New Roswell High, she'd never used this lab room. She tended to use the one on the first floor because most of her classes were there. She wondered if this lab was any different. 

Towards the back of the lab, Isobel found a cabinet that had a piece of masking tape on it, and from what she could kind of see in the dark, the tape read: _Ortecho._ Of course Liz Ortecho had her own cabinet. She was born to become a scientist one day, passing all of the science and math courses she had ever taken with ease. And although Isobel was a completely different species, one that wasn't human at all, and practically a scientific miracle, she couldn't help but be a little jealous of the younger Ortecho. She couldn't imagine how Rosa felt. 

Isobel closed the cabinet and right when she turned, Rosa came into her view, standing by the door. She exhaled, bringing her hand to her chest. Her heart was pounding, really pounding. It was readying itself to jump out and run over to Rosa to embrace her. _Were you watching me, Rosa?_ she asked, sliding her backpack off her shoulders and setting it on the lab bench next to her. 

_I might have been._ Rosa leaned against the door, a slight smile tugging at her lips. _You're like an angel, Isobel. You light up every room you walk into._

Isobel chuckled. _Max and Michael would say otherwise._

_Well, you're not their girlfriend, are you?_

_Gross,_ Isobel mumbled. 

She was pretty sure that she vomited in her mouth a bit at the thought. Max and Michael were her brothers. Max was her twin brother. And Michael? She might not know if she was related to him or not, but she certainly treated him as if he was her brother. She shook her head, trying to forget Rosa's question and run from it, never looking back. 

_Sometimes, I really wish I could go into my own head._

_That would be cool, wouldn't it? It would be like watching a movie, but the movie is actually a home video._

_I think the only memories I would play would be the ones I shared with you._

Rosa peeled herself off the door and headed towards Isobel. _You know, you could just go into my head to see those memories again._

Isobel took a few steps forward. _You know I would never do that to you, go into your head. I promised you that I wouldn't. I can't invade your privacy like that. Our minds are our safe, under lock and key. And it's like that for a reason, why people shouldn't have access to other people's thoughts and memories. I guess I'm just--_

Rosa's hands settled on Isobel's hips, pulling her close. She caressed Isobel with such gentleness and reassurance that Isobel felt as if she couldn't breathe for a second. _Shh. Don't you dare say that you're defective. You're far from defective._

Isobel bowed her head. _Rosa, you don't have to lie to me._

 _I'm not--_ Rosa guided Isobel's head up, fingertips under Isobel's chin. -- _lying to you. Don't ever say things like that about yourself, especially when they aren't true, understand?_

_Mm hmm._

_Yeah?_

_Yeah._ Isobel giggled and pressed her forehead to Rosa's, her hand warm on Rosa's cheek. 

It felt like minutes that had passed that they were still, embracing each other's presence and the slow humming that occasionally climbed through Rosa's throat. It filled the empty silence, besides the birds that would sometimes chirp and whistle beyond the windows. 

The world was their own, a soundless breath with layers of armor that protected them from everyone else's faults and troubles. And Isobel being a mind influencer and a memory reader, those faults and troubles drowned her. With Rosa, they were all carried off by the storm, leaving her in a calm. It was just a light rain now, a drizzle, and it cooled her, bringing down the frustration and heat that had built up inside her. 

It wasn't just now that she felt that. She felt it all the time with Rosa. She felt at home with Rosa. There was some kind of connection that stung in the back of Isobel's head. Whenever she was with Rosa, that connection lit up, sparkled behind the hazel in her eyes. 

And kissing her... kissing her was a dream, soft and sweet. Just like Rosa. Just like the smell of Rosa's perfume and Rosa's hair. How Rosa's hair would feel between Isobel's fingers as she would brush through it, stroke it. As Isobel would hold her--sometimes--and whisper to her, how amazing Rosa was, beautiful, how much Isobel cared about her. How these feelings for her would bubble up in her chest and grow as they learned about each other. 

Isobel sighed in content and nudged Rosa's nose with her own before straightening herself, her forehead no longer against Rosa's.

 _You okay, Izzie?_ Rosa trailed her hand up and down Isobel's arm. 

_I think I love you._

_What?_

_I think I love--_

Rosa captured Isobel's lips, a quick photograph, now a memory that Isobel would never forget. It wasn't as rough and wanting as Rosa's kisses usually were. There was a delicateness to this one, and it pushed a soft moan out of Isobel's throat. Isobel craved for more, but the kiss was short lived. It was over before she could fully process it. 

_Izzie._ Rosa tucked a stray blonde lock behind Isobel's ear. _I love you, too._

Isobel chuckled and hugged Rosa, holding her close. Her stomach filled with butterflies, and they fluttered around, exploring this new feeling of love. This was what love felt like. Mutual and strong, unreal at first, a step forward into something more magical than it already was. More sparkles and glitter, and a dash of hope that this could last, that Isobel's first love could be her only love, the only love she'd ever need. The only love she believed would never fade out like a divided flame. Isobel and Rosa's flame was more alive than ever now, and Isobel couldn't wait for it to continue to grow, to become something unbreakable. 

* * *

Although they planned to talk about what they were going to do for prom night--which was the reason that Rosa stopped by the high school in the first place and also to see Isobel because she missed her--they didn't end up discussing it until after school was over, while they were cuddled up in the turquoise mines. Isobel was going to stay for about an hour with Max and Michael at prom, then leave to meet Rosa at the Crashdown. 

_Are you sure they won't ask you why you're leaving so early?_ Rosa asked as she stroked Isobel's hair. 

Isobel moved her head from Rosa's shoulder to her chest. _They're leaving me alone here in Roswell while they go to Europe. I'm sure they won't care._

_You won't be alone, Isobel. I'll be here. I'll always be here._

_I know._ Isobel whimpered. _I just wish that they would stay too._

Like Isobel suspected, Max and Michael didn't seem to notice Isobel slipping out of the building. They were both occupied with other things. Max couldn't keep his eyes off of Liz the whole night and Michael decided to stay with Alex after a fight broke out between him and Kyle. 

Isobel realized that Max and Michael had other people in their lives--including Isobel herself being engaged in a relationship with Rosa--and it wasn't just the three of them anymore. Despite that, Isobel still felt the need to be dependent on them. She'd always been dependent on them, and now things were suddenly changing, maybe for the better. 

Rosa and Isobel drove over to Sander's Auto, where another one of Rosa's secret hideouts stood. A small, yellow bus. It wasn't like the average school bus. It looked more like a van, but had a very "bus" feel to it. 

That was where she and Rosa spent the night, laughing and painting and exchanging I love yous again and again because the feeling was still new and fresh. Because they weren't used to those words on their lips, how they sounded, how they floated from their tongues. 

Several hours felt like minutes, and the sun was already starting to peek through the horizon. Rosa must've left to go work her shift at the Crashdown, so Isobel was completely alone, asleep in the door frame of the bus, paint covering her hands and her very expensive orange-pink prom dress. Some had gotten in her hair too, and she knew that it would take a few washes to get it out. 

_Don't worry, Izzie. It'll come out eventually._ Rosa had said as she took out Isobel's complicated bun, wavy and unbrushed locks emerging from it with each bobby pin that Rosa removed. 

Isobel hoped that Rosa was right about that, or how she was going to explain the red in her hair to Ann. That wasn't the only thing she would have to explain. Her prom dress would be a whole other story. 

Although she slept alone, she definitely didn't wake up alone. Her eyes opened to voices calling her name and rushed footsteps. Isobel jumped a bit in her skin, Max and Michael's sudden presence scaring her a little. They were still in the tuxes that they wore to prom. Did they spend the whole night looking for her?

Michael pointed to Isobel's hand, the one coated in red. _Iz, is that...?_

 _Huh?_ Isobel looked at her hand, remembering how she and Rosa tagged the side of the bus. Fuck. _No. It's paint._

The side of the bus read: "We are not alone" in red. "Not" was crossed out in black and replaced with "All." Just above it was a spaceship, a ray of light--like the ones that were in all those alien movies when the aliens were to abduct people, take them on their ship--connecting the ship with the phrase. 

_Were you with Rosa?_

_Wait. I've seen that art before. It's the same art that was in the turquoise mines. That little spot in the cave that Isobel showed me, where we go to practice our powers sometimes,_ Michael stated. _Are you on something right now?_

_No. Of course not. I can expl--_

_That's Rosa's art, Isobel. We know she sells drugs._ The word still traveled, but it wasn't true anymore. She had been clean for several months now. _Just tell us the truth,_ Max cut in. 

_Like I always tell you, Max, my life is none of your business. And you made that very clear. Good to know that it's mutual._

_We just spent all night--_

_You're leaving me! You both are! You're going halfway across the planet._

_We're not abandoning you, Isobel. Live your life._

Isobel stood up. Even though she couldn't feel it, blood traveled hot through her veins, fueling her with anger and adrenaline. She only slept for a few hours. Maybe it was her tiredness that fed her body the adrenaline. _You know, I'm sorry I ruined prom for you guys. You know what, I can handle myself. I don't need you anymore._ She pushed through Max and Michael and ran off. If only she had her phone, she could call Rosa. She left it in Rosa's backpack. 

* * *

"It's actually not that hard once you get the hang of it," Isobel says, a pen from her desk floating a few inches off her hand. She's sitting at the head of her bed in a New Roswell High t-shirt and sweatpants, Rosa next to her--now wearing a pair of Isobel's shorts under her hoodie--watching Isobel curiously. "But there isn't much I can do right now with this. I don't have full control of it yet like Michael does."

"What does it feel like?" Rosa wonders. "Does it feel any different? Is it like a normal feeling?"

Isobel giggles, and the pen lands back in her hand. "I don't really know how to describe it, my flower. It's different, different than going into people's minds, but it doesn't _feel_ any different. I guess it just comes naturally to me."

"Can you do it again?"

"Not right now." Isobel hops off her bed and slips the pen back in the mug on her desk that holds other various pens and pencils. "It weakens me. It uses up my energy. Sometimes makes me sick. I have to be careful." She climbs back on to the bed and lies down, her head on Rosa's lap. 

Rosa hums, dragging her fingers along Isobel's hair. "That sucks. What's the point of having super powers if you can't use them without getting sick?"

"I don't know, Rosa. When we get stronger, maybe that won't happen anymore."

"I hope so. It's so cool."

"Are you sure? You're okay with this? With me?"

"Always. I love you, Isobel. And you being an alien isn't gonna change that."

Before Isobel can say "I love you too," the sound of the door bell passes through their ears, and Isobel jumps up and scurries off the bed to the door. "Pizza's here."

Rosa quickly joins her, and they leave Isobel's bedroom. 

They chase each other down the stairs, laughing and giggling, sometimes interrupted with kisses, Isobel pulling Rosa close suddenly. She presses her lips to Rosa's like she hasn't had enough of that feeling, Rosa's lips on her own. The tingling sensation that they leave behind. Isobel grabs Rosa's hand and guides her down the rest of the stairs. 

"When are your parents going to be home?" Rosa asks as she hops off the last step. 

Isobel turns. "I'd say we have another hour or so. Enough time to eat, maybe cuddle some more..." She presses light kisses to Rosa's cheek. "They're probably on their way back from the city. Sometimes they stay the night at the hotel, but we won't know for sure unless we get a call from them."

"If they do, can I... stay the night? I mean, I know I can otherwise, but I've realized how dangerous it is to leave through your bedroom window."

"Oh. You realized that just now? Not way before all of the dozen times you did leave through my bedroom window?"

Rosa leans forward and lays her finger on Isobel's lips. "Shhh. Don't call me out, 'kay?" 

Isobel lowers Rosa's hand before taking it in her own. "Okay. Okay. Fine." She boops Rosa's nose and sharply turns to continue towards the door, but freezes. 

"Did you invite anyone else over, Max?" A voice that sounds a lot like Liz's comes from the living room, traveling closer with each word. 

"Fuck." Isobel grabs Rosa's wrist and pulls her up a few steps so they're both out of view from the front door. 

"Isobel, what are you--"

Isobel puts her hand over Rosa's mouth and pushes her against the wall, leaning forward. "Shh." She can feel Rosa's heart beat. It is speeding up just like Isobel's own. "Liz and Max are here," she whispers. Rosa's stuttered breath is warm on Isobel's hand. "I know. God, I was not expecting Max to be home."

Rosa wraps her fingers around Isobel's wrist and removes her hand from her mouth. "I came across him putting a note on Liz's car. I'm like pretty sure he's in love with her."

"What?" Isobel shoots her hands over her mouth in a panic, realizing how loud she spoke. "Shit."

"Isobel?"

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." She sends a sharp glare to Rosa. "Stay."

Rosa nods, and Isobel comes out from around the corner, slowly going down the last few steps to meet with Max who's standing where the stairs start. Over Max, Isobel sees Liz at the front door, accepting the pizza that she and Rosa ordered. 

Max clears his throat, looking down at Isobel as if she's done something wrong. Not that she has, but she feels like she has. Bringing Rosa to the house, being intimate with her, hiding her relationship from her twin brother, the brother who she is heavily dependent on and connected to. The brother she tells everything to. 

But is being in a relationship with Rosa so wrong? Maybe in Max's eyes their relationship is wrong. He still thinks of her as the girl who sells drugs and causes trouble. She's not like that anymore. He doesn't know that. 

Isobel bites the inside of her cheek, trying to quickly come up with a reason why she would be hiding on the stairs. "I heard you talking to someone from up stairs. I didn't expect Liz Ortecho."

Liz closes the front door and turns, the warm pizza box in her hands. "Max?"

Isobel rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. She ignores Liz's presence. "When did you get home, Max?" Did he hear them, her and Rosa? Their conversations, their laughter, their intimacy? She knows how thin the walls are. 

Max lifts an eyebrow. "About an hour or so ago maybe? Liz and I are working on an English paper."

"On a Friday night? You know, I'd think you'd be planning your European summer trip with Michael."

"You're still going on about that? God, Isobel. Get over it. It's just for the summer."

Isobel scoffs. "I don't care! You've never left, Max. We've never left. Fuck, Max. You're a part of me. You can't just leave me behind!" She takes a step closer to him. "You said that we have to stick together, us and Michael. But look at you, going off to Europe like what you said doesn't fucking matter! What am I gonna do here? It's just us. It's--"

"Izzie." A hand trails down Isobel's arm and meets with her hand, holding it. 

Isobel exhales and looks at Rosa now beside her. Just seeing her, feeling her, calms her down. She feels her heart slow to a steady beat and squeezes Rosa's hand. "I'm okay," she whispers to her. "Thank you."

"Isobel?" Max says, exchanging a quick look with Liz, but he keeps the glare in his eyes. "You _have_ been hanging out with Rosa."

"Yeah. I have. I am. And there's nothing wrong with that." Isobel pulls her hand out of Rosa's and holds it out towards Liz. "Can I have my pizza?"

Liz nods and gives her the box. She glances over at Max. "We should get back to writing our essays."

Isobel smiles and starts to lead Rosa back up the stairs, as Liz and Max go back to the living room. The two walk in silence, taking in just how close they were to both Liz and Max possibly finding out about their relationship, that they are more than just friends. She breathes in the tasty smell of their pizza and hums. 

She wonders what Rosa is thinking, how she feels. If this scared her. Or if she doesn't care anymore, even though she loves being sneaky. She loves the feeling of keeping their relationship a secret--making out behind the bleachers and climbing in and out of Isobel's bedroom window. It fuels her with adrenaline. 

It's not until Isobel and Max's graduation party that she finds out that Liz knew, knows. Has known since New Year's, when Rosa showed up drunk to Isobel's house during the Evans' New Year's Eve Party. And Isobel left the party, which Max questioned the next day, to bring Rosa home, tucking her into her bed before climbing in to hold her, whisper to her, hum her favorite song. 

Isobel held Rosa close, pressed kisses to her back. They fell asleep together, even though Isobel said that she'd leave once she was sure that Rosa was okay. In that moment, all she wanted to do was protect her, and she knew she'd feel bad if she just left Rosa alone, drunk. Rosa was the teddy bear that time, a very drunk teddy bear. Having Rosa in her arms calmed her. Made her feel whole. 

Liz found them after coming back from the Wild Pony. Maria was holding a small gathering there, just her, Liz, and Alex. She did invite Rosa, but of course she had other plans. Kate Long's party.

"I'm not going to tell anyone, okay? Or, I guess still keep this to myself," Liz says, as the two stand near the snacks. "I know how much you mean to my sister."

Isobel shakes her head, and opens her mouth to speak. But before she can, arms snake around her, and she gasps. "Rosa!"

Rosa rests her head on Isobel's shoulder. "Sorry. Am I interrupting something? Oh, are you trying to woo my sister, too?"

"Oh no. You caught me." Isobel laughs. 

"Damn. Maybe I should just get with your brother then." Rosa plants a kiss on Isobel's cheek, then leaves to find Max.

"I love you, too," Isobel mumbles. She focuses her attention back on Liz. "What I was going to say was that we've actually been telling people, little by little anyway. My parents and Max already know. He's not too happy about it." She shrugs. "And my parents were just as surprised as I was, that I..." She gazes towards Rosa, watching her fail miserably to hit on Max. "...I'm in love with Rosa. Nothing's gonna change that."


End file.
